The Heartbroken
by JadedAthena
Summary: A story about two heartbroken girls who long for simple love. Oh, and REVENGE! Pairings will be revealed! Comment on your favourites. (Not NaLu sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so if you have any ideas or spot mistakes, comment! I'm not sure which pairing im going to use but i love Sticy, Rolu and HiLu. Their will be NaLu moments but NaLa is not going to be the pairing! Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's P.O.V.

I had never felt happier. Everything in my life seemed perfect.

I woke up, feeling that today would be a good day. I had a shower and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Looking into my cupboard all I saw was flour and sugar. Natsu's was here yesterday, I remembered. I check the fridge and find eggs and milk. Pulling them out, I decide that I will make pancakes for breakfast. I grab a frying pan and soon have a stack of delicious, golden wonder sitting in front of me. I ate the pancakes with some ice cream that I had found in the freezer. As I walked up to Fairy Tail, keys jingling, heels tapping, I think about how I am lucky that Natsu doesn't like cold things. I open the door to find my boyfriend in the middle of the room kissing Lisanna. I froze in shock. As the seconds passed I felt my eyes becoming wet and tears start running down my cheeks. How could he.

_Flashback_

"Hey Luce." I turned and saw a blur of pink moving towards me. "N-Natsu" I stuttered. " "Lucy, I really like you. Ever since we met I have been trying to tell you." I could hardly breathe. The moment I had been waiting for had finally arrived. "I like you to Natsu" I whispered. He looked at me seriously and I almost laughed. He looked really funny trying to put on a serious face. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he said. I smiled and nodded. He pulled me into a hug.

_End of Flashback _

We have been together for almost eight months now. I couldn't believe that he was cheating on me. As they broke apart, he caught sight of me and started to move towards me, his brain (if he has one) already forming some stupid excuse. I turn back and yell at him. "It's over" I screamed. I shoved my way past Erza and Gray as they enter the guild. I ran out of the guild, tears streaming down my face, I don't I fall to the ground. Two people in cloaks stand above me.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, couldn't help myself. I know this is a short chapter, ill try and and make them longer from now on! Please favourite, follow, review and vote on my poll (or review) for which pairing you want my next story to be on. Arigato!**

Lucy-Aren't you forgetting something?

nc4444- Oh yeah, I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters! Thanks Luce!


	2. Chapter 2

**nc4444- Hey Minna. That means everyone in Japanese in case you didn't know. Sorry for another short chapter!**

**Lucy- I'm scared nc4444, who are those men. I hope they're not people hired by daddy to assassinate me. **

**nc4444- Calm down Lucy, I'm sure their just here to kidnap you. Since you did such a good job last time, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy-*sniff* Ok. Nc4444 doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Natsu's P.O.V.

I woke up early and went to the guild hoping to surprise Lucy. I was so early, no one except Mira and Master was there. I walked up to the bar an ordered a pink lemonade. I love pink lemonade. Happy flies up to me and snaps me out of my day dream. "Hey Natsu" he says in his cute voice.

I look at the door and see a white haired take over mage by the name of Lisanna coming in. She sees my looking and gives me a huge smile. As I turn around to greet Happy, I hear her walking up behind me. "Natsu, can you come on a mission with me. You know, one on one." I look at her and give her a sorry look. "Maybe next time Lis", I say. "I'm going on a mission with Luce when she gets here." I might have misheard but I'm pretty sure she muttered, "that b*tch is getting in the way of everything." I turn but she is already talking to Mira. I shrug and walk over to a table in the middle of the room. As I sit, my pink lemonade in hand, Happy sits beside me. "Natsu, you didn't even say hello," he says putting. I give another apologetic glance and am about to say sorry when I see Lucy approaching. I stand, my hands shaking in excitement. I am always really happy to see Luce. Her smile lights up the whole of Fiore. As the door opens something white rushes towards me and I feel lips touching mine. I try and pull back but Lisanna won't let me. I hear whispers going round the room as people see us.

I finally manage to break away only to have Lucy yell at me, tears in her eyes. "It's over." As I'm trying to talk to her and tell her what actually happened, she runs from the guild, tears streaming out her eyes. I glare at Lisanna but Erza and Gray come over to me, both emitting a terrifying aura. As I explain what happened both switch their glares to Lisanna who hides behind Mirajane.

She looks at us, her eyes asking what we're doing. She must have been out the back when her little sister made her move. Erza gives her a quick idea of what happens and Mira eyes widen in surprise. She steps aside, revealing a trembling Lisanna. Suddenly I lift my head up and sniff the air. I smell strawberries, salt and forest. Wait, forest? There's no forest near Fairy Tail. There someone with Lucy!

**Lucy- I still don't know who I run into. *screams***

**Nc4444- You might find out in the next chapter or maybe not!**

**Happy- Aye**

**Lucy- Shut it cat. *chases Happy around the room***

**Nc4444-Please review, favourite and follow! Also vote on my poll (or review) for which pairing you want my next story to be on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy- How could you kiss Lisanna, Natsu? *pouts***

**Natsu-Why, you want some?**

**Lucy-*screams* You pervert. Lucy Kick!**

**Happy- *sweatdrops* nc4444 doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters as much as she would like too.**

? P.O.V

'Just as we were sneaking up to launch a surprise attack on those fairies, we got pushed to the ground. On top of us was an incredibly beautiful woman. She had long, shiny blonde hair and. No, stop it. She's a fairy. Master would kill me.' As these thoughts were running through my head, the lady got up, a slight blush on her cheeks but tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry" she said and started running off.

I look at my blonde partner and he nods. We start running after her. I can't see her any more but I still can smell her. Strawberries and vanilla. Lovely…. We reach a two story apartment building. Using our amazing noses, we discover that the girl had gone into the top apartment. Jumping up to the window sill, I go through the open window, hearing my partner following me. I see the blonde woman but then everything goes black.

Lucy's P.O.V

A few minutes after I got to my apartment, I hear something in the kitchen. I pull out Loke's key and hold it ready as I sneak into the kitchen. But instead of seeing some burglar I see two men in cloaks, their hoods up over their heads, their faces shadowed. I kick the one in front in the face. Running past, I summon Loke and he knocks the other out. I give the first man a nudge with my foot but he seems to be out cold as well. Loke and I get two chairs and Virgo brings some magical handcuffs. Once locked, they block all magic. I close the gates and sit on the couch, waiting for them to wake up. After 10 minutes I get bored and summon Plue. "Punn puuu." Thank you Plue. I almost forgot to check who they were. I stand up and slowly make my way over the person on the left. Gingerly, I grasp the cloak and whip it backwards. I look at the man and get the shock of my life. It's the Sabertooth mage Rogue. (A/N: I bet you already guessed that!)

Rogue's P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes and attempt to move my hands up to rub my face. For some reason however, I find them not being able to move. Then I hear a voice. "Don't even try to use magic." I raise my head and see a girl sitting in front of me. As I stare at her, the memory's come flooding back. I glance over and see my partner Sting waking up as well. "Hey, why have you cuffed us?" I ask. "We only came to see if you were ok." The girl looks surprised at this. She shakes her head and grabs one of her keys. 'So she's a celestial wizard' I think. She whispers **"open the gate of the Gemini"** and out pop two little blue things. "Change into that one there" One loud pop later and the two blue things have become an exact copy of me. "Now Gemini, what was he doing in my apartment." The copy of me starts to talk with my voice! "Rogue saw you crying when you ran into him and he and his best friend decided to come and see if you were all right." She looks at us, her eyes wide. I understand why. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are complete enemies. She then summons a spirit that looks like a maid and asks her to uncuff us. The maid does so and then asks for punishment. Ignoring her, she swishes the key and the maid-like spirit disappears. "You punish your spirits?" I ask, a bit sadly. I don't think spirits should be treated like that. "Hell no" she replies. "Virgo always asks for punishment. But I could never punish a spirit."

**Nc4444-I know, terrible ending. Sorry **

**Natsu-Hey why are THEY in your house Luce**

**Lucy-Like I asked them to be there. Why do you care anyway?**

**Natsu-*blushes***

**Mira-My love senses are tingling. Imagine the babies!**

**Lucy-Where did you come from Mira?**

**Nc4444-Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW, FAVOURITE, LIKE and vote on MY POLL (or review) for which pairing should my next story be based around! Thanks for reading! Konichi Wa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rogue- See Lucy, I was telling the truth.**

**Lucy- I know *rolls eyes* you don't have to rub it in.**

**Natsu- Why you sneaky bastard. Trying to sneak into MY Lucy's apartment.**

**Mira-Someone's jealous! Anyway, nc4444 doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Still at Lucy's Apartment

"Okay, you were telling the truth" Lucy says. He looks at Rogue and rolls her eyes. 'I better let them go' she thinks. "Hurry up blondie" a certain bee whines. "My hands are getting sore." Lucy summons Virgo who releases the cuffs but Lucy gets her to stay in case the twin dragon slayers try anything. "So, since we've gone through all this, you could at least tell us what happened to make you cry." Rogue said.

Lucy nodded "I suppose that's fair." She mumbled. "To make it simple, I was Natsu's boyfriend. I thought everything was going well but I obviously wasn't enough for him. I walked into Fairy Tail to find him kissing his childhood friend, Lisanna. It was awful. It felt like someone was stabbing my heart multiple times. I almost couldn't bear it. I really should thank you. Running into you snapped me out of whatever crazy state I was in and brought me back down to Earth."

Then, almost as an afterthought, she asked "What were you guys doing outside Fairy Tail." Lucy looked at the two boys and saw the flash of guilt that showed on their faces. Something clicked and she realised why. "You were going to launch a surprise attack on Fairy Tail weren't you?" Sting and Rogue looked at the ground and nodded. "Tsch. I should report you to the magic council but I could use some friends at the moment and you guys were very kind coming after me like that, even though I am a 'fairy' as you sabers put it."

The two boys looked hopefully at her, the fear in their eyes fading a bit. Lucy broke their train of thought when she asked, "Hey are you guys free over the next week. I need money for rent and I could use some help. I'm not feeling practically like facing my old team at the moment. Sting looked at Lucy and then Rogue. He could tell his partner wanted to spend more time around the blonde mage and he was happy to go if it made Rogue happy! That's what best friends are for he thought, then scolded himself for thinking such a girly thought. Never again.

Rogue could see the agreement in Stings eyes and answered. "Sure, we have nothing better to do. But make sure it has a reward in the millions for jewels. Lucy gulped and looked visibly scared. "I'm not sure how I'll get that past Mira. I know, I'll get it approved by Master. He'll understand." She glanced at the raven and blond mages and blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" she asked. They both just nodded. 'Damn it' she thought.' Already making an idiot of myself already.'

**Nc4444- So Lucy, what do you think of your new team?**

**Lucy- Umm *stares at Rogue***

**Happy- She lllllllikkkes himmmm!**

**Lucy & Rogue- *blushes* Shut up you stupid cat!**

**Nc4444- Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, short chapter but it felt like the right place to stop. Please REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and vote on my poll or review with your answer to this question. Which pairing do you want the next story to be based on? Arigato!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loke- Hey Luce. Wanna hit the town tonight?**

**Happy & Frosch- He liiiiiikeees heeeeeeer!**

**Rogue- What do you think you're doing?**

**Loke- Taking my lady out on a date. You jealous?**

**Rogue-*looks down* course not.**

**Lucy- Um, hello you two, I'm still here.**

**Frosch- Nc4444 doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Now at Fairy Tail- Mira's P.O.V  
I see Lucy enter and am pleasantly surprised to see her smiling. After going through all that, I thought she'd be in tears. I'm sure she's focussing on getting on with her life. Poor Natsu though. I doubt, even if he explains, she'll just forget about all this. I'm kinda sad about this. After all, I loved her and Natsu together. If only Lisanna hadn't done that. I get angry just thinking about what she did. To think my sister could be that evil and deliberately break up Lucy and Natsu. I love her and all but… My thoughts are interrupted when I see Lucy take a request off the board. I get out my lacrima and stamp, ready to approve the job but frown when I see her taking it up to Master's office.

Normal P.O.V

Master saw Lucy enter with a request in her hand and wondered what was going on. Usually, everyone takes their requests to Mira to get them approved. Lucy came and sat across the desk from Master, a very serious look on her face. He put down the complaint from the council and looked at her.

Lucy took a deep breath and started talking. "Master, I was wondering. Would you let me gone in this request?" He takes it in his hands and looks at it, his eyes widening. The request was to attack and capture a whole dark guild. Master looked at Lucy, question in his eyes. Lucy, are you sure you can handle this?" he asked Lucy nodded and looked at the ground. Master could tell that there was something she wanted to say. "You see Master," she started, "I'm not really going alone. I met some wizards from another guild and we decided to go on a mission together." Master nodded and she continued. "Here's the thing I needed you to accept first though." She paused and took another deep breath. "It'swithSabertoothmages," she said looking into Master's eyes pleadingly. Please, please, please let me go, she was thinking. "Okay."

That one word was a shock to her. She had expected some resistance and had prepared arguments on why she should be allowed to go. Master stamped her request and sent her out. She was walking out of the guild when she saw Lisanna. The take-over mage smirked at her, almost willing her to attack. Lucy, being the mature wizard she was, didn't, instead smiling at her in a way that she knew would piss off Lisanna. Then she walked calmly out of the guild. Behind her, she could hear someone screaming. Lucy smiled to herself and walked towards the train station.

**Lucy- Yeah, I was totally awesome in that chapter! **

**Sting- Hey blondie, I am totally gonna kick some dark mages butt!**

**Lucy- Whatever makes you sleep at night, Stingy Bee!**

**Lector- Sting is awesome! But not as awesome as nc4444 or Lucy! By the way, she wanted me to tell you to REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and VOTE for the pairing you want in the next story she writes! You can vote by reviewing or go to the poll on her profile page!**

**Sting-*whiny voice* Leeeectooor, you're supposed to side with meeeee.**

**Lucy- Ha Stingy Bee, even your exceed thinks that nc4444 and I'm is better. **

**Nc4444- Sting, as punishment for you even thinking for one second that you were more awesome than me, I'm gonna have Gemini reveal your most embarrassing secret!**

**Sting-*pales* Where did you come from**

**Lucy- Bye everyone! Can't wait for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy- Yes finally! The next chapter!**

**Nc4444- Yeah, sorry for the wait everyone, I just started back at school **

**Sting- *pale faced* So what's happening in this chapter**

**Lucy-Yes, I get to know Stings most embarrassing secret! You are still going to do that aren't you?**

**Nc4444- Well**

**Sting-*colour starts coming back to his cheeks***

**Nc4444- Hell Yeah!**

**Lucy-nc4444 doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

Lucy walks to the station, a big smile on her face. She's really excited to be finally going on the mission! As she nears the station, she hears fighting. "You can't have her" she hears someone screaming. 'I wonder who they're fighting over,' she thinks as she walks to platform 2.

Sting's P.O.V, A few minutes earlier

As we were waiting for Lucy, a man with pink hair entered the station. As I looked closer, I realised that it was the salamander, Natsu. I used to look up to that guy, but after he did what he did to Lucy…. As I'm thinking about all this, he makes his way over towards me. "What do you want," I ask, a sneer on my face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCE" he screamed. I look at him, slightly annoyed that he's embarrassing me like this. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER" I yell back and walk away, disappearing into a crowd of people so he won't be able to track my scent. I run all the way to station two where I see Lucy waiting for us.

Normal P.O.V

As Sting walks over to Lucy, Rogue appears out of nowhere. "I've got the tickets" he says in an emotionless voice. Lucy just nodded and stared off into the distance, seeing the trail of smoke coming nearer. As soon as they board the train, the two dragon slayers turn green and collapse into seats, Sting on Lucy's left and Rogue on Lucy's right. Sting immediately starts whining about how bad he feels. After ten minutes of it, Lucy glares at Sting and pulls out Gemini's key. "Open the gate of the twins, Gemini" The two little creatures appear and Lucy whispers something in their ears. They transform into Sting and the real Sting is too busy whining to notice. Lucy nods and the Gemini Sting starts talking "most embarrassing secret," At this, Rogue smiles and Sting looks up, seeing the copy of himself and falling of the seat. "is" the Gemini continue, "he has an imaginary girlfriend as he has never had a real girlfriend before."

At this Rogue forgets all about his motion sickness and starts rolling around on the floor laughing. Sting is silent while Lucy starts to snort. After a couple of seconds, she seems to give up the pretence and joins Rogue on the floor!

_Timeskip-30 mins_

The two mages are still on the ground, laughing when the accidently roll on top of each other, with Lucy on top and Rogue on the bottom. The look into each other eyes, then seem to realise how close their heads are. Both of the jump up, pink covering their cheeks. Sting however, takes this as his chance for revenge and starts teasing them. "You liiiiiiiike each other!" he says in a surprisingly Happy-like voice! Lucy gives him another glare and this time he doesn't continue.

**Nc4444-Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait. I just finished school holidays . **

**Lucy-Sooooo worth it! Poor little Stingy Bee hasn't had a girlfriend. Hahahahaha.**

**Rogue-*smiles***

**Sting-Did my eyes deceive me or did Rogue just smile? Wow you must really like her Rogue.**

**Rogue- *blushes lightly***

**Nc4444- Anyway, please REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and vote or review for which pairing you want my next story to be based on! The results so far *drum roll*, FreedxLucy and StingxLucy are tied for the lead! Please keep voting everyone! Arigato!**


	7. Chapter 7

**JadedAthena-Hey Minna. So sorry for the hold-up in updating! I had a busy couple of days. Anyway I'm thinking of putting an OC (own character) into the story for Sting. What do you guys think? Yes? No? Please review or private message me with your answer! By the way Sticy fans, Sting is still in the lead on my poll but Freed isn't far behind!**

**Gray and Hibiki- *sigh* **

**Sting- Yes, I am awesome. **

**Lucy-*frowns* Hey JadedAthena, why did you change you pename? **

**JadedAthena- Thanks for reminding me Lucy. I have also changed my name to JadedAthena. I love the gemstone and Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom so I put them together! Sorry for inconveniences! **

As Lucy walked off the train, two sick dragon slayers in tow, she looks around and gasps. Before her stands one of the most beautiful cities in all of Fiore. It had sparkling streets and wonderfully designed houses. Sting and Rogue, still recovering from their motion sickness, look up and smile at Lucy, who's amazed at the sight. Truth be told, they had both been through this city many times before and were used to the beautiful look.

They walked together across the town, Sting pointing out some lovey sights while Rogue looked on, jealous at the sight of his teammate and best friend touching Lucy's arm and pulling her around. Lucy is really excited! She can't wait to get to the mayor's office and get started on the job. As they rounded the bend in the street, Lucy stopped in amazement. Taking up almost the whole street was a mansion as big as hers. She was amazed. She had thought that only her father owned a mansion that big but apparently not. She looked at a sign that pointed them towards the main door and looked down at her own clothes. She knew that a mansion this big would have a dress code of some form. As she had this thought, Virgo popped out of the spirit world and had her changed inone second. As Sting expression went funny, she looked down and was amazed at what Virgo had gotten from the spirit world this time.

The dress was silver, with diamonds showered along the bottom. It was an off the shoulder style, simple but elegant and looked amazing on Lucy. But then Lucy looked up and burst out laughing. Apparently Virgo had decided to dress the boys in more suitable outfits as well. Both boys were wearing suits, Sting with and golden tie and Rogue with an inky black one. But the funniest thing for Lucy was their hair. It had been styled neatly and put into a more sleek hairstyle.

Lucy had tears running down her face as she laughed and both the boys were at her side instantly, worried that she was hurt. They obviously hadn't noticed the outfit change. As Lucy regained the power st speak she managed to mumble something about "outfits" and "you look ridiculous" at this, Sting and Rogue looked at each other and Sting burst out laughing. Rogue was trying to hide it, coughing and turning away but everyone could see he was laughing.

As the trio finally got control over their giggles, they entered the mansion. Now it was the twin dragon slayer turn to be amazed. The inside of the mansion was like the inside of a castle. There was plush carpet and beautiful chandelier. Much to the boys surprise, Lucy looked completely comfortable. "What?" she asked, then realised they didn't know anything about her past. "Oh, I may not have, mentioned, but I used to live in a mansion about as big as this. Look here comes the mayor"  
'good timing' she thought as a fattish man waddled towards them. He took one look at their attire and welcomed them in, smiling warmly. "Welcome, welcome, what can I do for you?" he asked in a squeaky kind of voice. "We are here for the job sir" Lucy answered in her best posh voice. The mayor nodded approvingly at her tone and said, "very well I'll have maids show you to your rooms. And miss, can I ask you your name?" Lucy nodded and said to the boys, smiling encouragingly,  
"I'll be up in a second." The boys, well Sting gave her a questioning look but followed the pretty maid upstairs. "Sir, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla. You may know my father, Jude?" A look of recognition came over the man's face as she mentioned his name and he smiled at her once again.

"Of course," the man said. "I knew you father. We were good friends. I'm guessing guessing your friends don't know of your erm, status, giving the way they looked at you when you spoke?" Lucy nodded and replied, "And I'd like to keep it that way for now." The mayor nodded and looked at her, a friendly smile on his face. "Of course Miss Hearfillia."

**Nc4444- So everyone, what did you think of this super late chapter?**

**Lucy- I loved it. So amazing!**

**Plue- Puuun Puuuuuun!**

**Lucy- I'll translate- Please REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and VOTE in the poll for which pairing you want my next fanfiction to be based around. STICY is in the lead people so you better start voting!**

**Nc4444- Wow Plue, you took the words right out of my mouth! Anyway, **_**Arigato Minna! **_**(Thanks everyone!)**


	8. Authors Note

How is everyone? I'm sorry this isn't another chapter but I needed to talk to you about a few things!

I'm hoping to have some more RoLu moments soon but I'll have to see how the story flows! Also, I was hoping to add an OC to the story to be Stings girlfriend. What do you guys think of this?

The main plot hasn't started yet but I'd love to hear an ideas for the next mission! Something big is going to happen on it! ( and it's not a huge RoLu moment sorry)

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited! I am happy to announce that at the moment the leader in the poll is Sting! All those FreLu, HiLu and GrayLu fans better start voting!

Please message me with any suggestions! Thank you all for reading! I am really enjoying writing this story! Until the next chapter!


End file.
